Donway Eleven
by Jaydenyuki12
Summary: A new team as be borned Donway Eleven with new charcters and New Hissatu Techniques.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to the team

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven but I do Own Donway Eleven.

Donway Eleven.

No.1: Gk: Mashu

No.2: DF: Jon

No.3: DF: Edowado

No.4: DF: Jemzu

No.6: DF: Buradori

No.8: MF: Merdoi

N0:5 MF: Ruku swaps with Raian after Chapter 2

NO.7: MF: Keni

NO.11: ST: Sani

NO.10: ST: Jeiku (Ace striker)

NO.9: ST: Hari

Subs (All of them expect Ruku come in to the story later.

NO.15: GK: Joji

NO.17: MF: Ruku

NO.18: DF: Pita

No.12: ST: Kage

No.20: DF: Taira


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Jeiku the new student

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven but I do own Donway Eleven.

Chapter 2: Meet Jeiku the new student and a challenge from Seapoi.

"Class!" Mr Ratou shouted. Everyone was now looking at their teacher. "We have a new student called Hono Jeiku" Mr Ratou announced. A boy with brown hair that waved softly onto his shoulder and Gold eyes and was wearing the Raimon Uniform.

"He will be sitting next to Mashu" (Donway Goal keeper and Captain of Donway.) Mr Ratou said. Mashu had black hair and black eyes. "Hi, I am Mashu the captain of Donway Eleven and Goalkeeper" Mashu said.

"You are the Mashu of Donway Eleven; can I join your Team?" Jeiku asked. "Sure what position do you play and what number?" Mashu asked. "ST NO.10" Jeiku answered.

"You are just the person I am looking for" Mashu said.

After school...

"Hey guys we have a new member Hono Jeiku he plays ST" Mashu said walking into the football club room. The Football club room was really big with a box full of footballs and there was a locker were everyone kept their Donway uniform and lots more.

"Do you have any Hissatu Techniques?" Hari asked. "Just one" Jeiku said putting on his Donway Uniform blue short and Black T-shirt. "Show us" Merdoi said.

On the pitch...

"Here I go Mashu" Jeiku said. "Bring it" Mashu said. Jeiku ran with the ball he kicked the ball up into the air.

He jumped up into the air spinning in a spiral way with fire following him. "Spiral Fire" Jeiku shouted doing a bicycle kick. The ball was now on fire flying towards the goal were Mashu was.

"God Hand" Mashu shouted, but Spiral Fire was just too strong and the ball hit Mashu flying him into the goal with the ball.

"Sorry I used too much power" Jeiku laughed.

The Friday after school...

"Sound of Music" Merdoi said putting everyone on the pitch to sleep. "Musicale Blast" Merdoi said hitting the ball.

"Hong Kong Smash!" Mashu shouted hitting the ball to the ground but the Hissatu Technique failed and the ball went in. "What was that" Jeiku asked Sani.

"A new Hissatu Technique Mashu is working on but he can't figure it out" Sani explained. "Anyway we need to complete Dragon Fire" Sani said.

"Yeah" Jeiku said. (Dragon drive + Spiral Fire= Dragon Fire.) "Mashu, a letter came for you" Bera said. (Mangers: Bera, Rozu and Natsu)

_Dear Mashu captain of Donway Eleven,_

_We challenge you and your team to a not so friendly match the fate of your school depends on it the match is on Monday so actually now that I put it that way it doesn't sound like a challenge more of a you have to do it. Have a nice weekend. Peace!_

_Yours sincerely _

_The captain of Seapoi Raian._

"That was a wired letter" Hari said.

Monday the day of the match...

"Hi and welcome to Donway Eleven Vs Seapoi" The commentator said.

Whistle! Hari passed to Jeiku who then passed it to Sani. Sani ran with the ball all the people of Seapoi let him pass. Sani passed to Jeiku a defender ran up to Jeiku but Jeiku quickly passed it to Sani who was now in front of the goal.

Sani put all his power into his leg. "Dragon Drive" Sani shouted kicking the ball that was now blue and a dragon following it.

"GO!" Sani said. "Tsunami punch" Xared shouted hitting the ball several times. The ball flew up into the air Raian jumped up into the air. "Galaxy Smash" Raian shouted hitting the ball.

"God Hand" Mashu shouted. The ball was to strong and went in. GOAL 1-0 to Seapoi.

"That shot that was wow" Mashu said. They kicked off. Raian got the ball. "Here I go Galaxy smash" Raian said. "Hong Kong smash" Mashu hitting the ball into the ground.

GOAL 2-0 to Seapoi. Kick off. Raian got the ball. "Galaxy Smash" Raian shouted. "Mashu what you are missing is height" Jeiku shouted. "Of Course" Mashu said.

A Hong Kong appeared behind Mashu. Mashu jumped up into the air and the Hong Kong followed him.

"Hong Kong Smash" Mashu shouted hitting the ball into the ground, and he stopped the ball.

"It worked" Mashu said. "Sani, Jeiku go" Mashu shouted kicking the ball to them. "Let go" Jeiku said.

"Dragon" Sani said kicking the ball up into the air where Jeiku was. "Fire" Jeiku shouted hitting the ball the goalkeeper didn't have time to catch because it already went in. 2-1. The ball was at the feet of Hari. "Blizzard Smash" Hari said hitting the ball. 2-2.

Sani got the ball off Raian and passed it to Jeiku. "Spiral Fire" Jeiku shouted.

Goal. 3-2

End of Match.

Later on that day...

Raian asked to join Donway Eleven and Mashu said yes. "Jeiku let go" A man wearing a black suit said.

"What do you mean?" Mashu said. "The truth is that they hired me to play for you guys so you could win against Seapoi" Jeiku said.

"Sorry I lied here you go" Jeiku said giving them a bag with his Donway Uniform in it. "Why can't you stay?" Mashu asked.

"I just can't" Jeiku said walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review


	3. Chapter 3:The champions tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven but I do own Donway Eleven.

AN: I would like to thank Serendipity Sweets for giving me my first review. So here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: The Champions Tournament. Find a coach!

"I can't believe that Jeiku is gone" Mashu said. "Don't worry Mashu" Hari said. "What do we do about his number 10 shirt?" Edowado asked. "Keep it, I know it in my heart that he will come back to us" Mashu sniffed.

"He was a pretty good guy" Jon said. "He helped Mashu complete his new Hissatu technique Hong Kong Smash" Merdoi said. (An: I never described Merdoi. Merdoi, a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes and loves music more than anything)

"Yeah that is true" Raian said. "Don't worry captain if you think he is going come back then I believe you" Edowado said. "Thanks Edowado" Mashu said wiping the tears off his face.

"Alright let begin training" Mashu said. Hari and Edowado were trying to do a mixture Hissatu Technique called Blizzard Tornado. Edowado was the fastest out of anyone else on the team. He only had 1 Hissatu Technique called Lighting surge. Lighting surge was when he had the ball and he could get past anyone in the blink of eye.

"Let try it again" Edowado said. Hari turned the ball into Ice then Edowado ran around the ball making a tornado. Edowado then stopped and he and Hari kicked the ball at the same time. "Blizzard Tornado" They both shouted. The ball flew towards the goal, but just then the ball flew up into the air and hit Sani on the head.

"Sorry" Hari and Edowado said laughing. "If only Jeiku was here he would figure out why you're Hissatu Technique KEEP'S HITTING ME ON THE HEAD" Sani shouted.

"Mashu!" A voice shouted. It was Bera with Rozu and Natsu running behind her. "Nani" Mashu said. "They are starting a tournament called The Champions Tournament were Football clubs from all over Japan compete against each other to win the champion cup and a prize of 200,000,000 yen go to the winning team.

"200,000,000 yen just imagine what we could do with that" Jon said. "But it says here to enter we need a coach" Rozu said.

"A coach?" Mashu said. "Didn't we have a coach?" Keni asked. "Mr Eggeater" Jon said. "Yeah what happened to him?" Buradori asked. "He got fired for forcing kids to eat Egg" Natsu said. "Oh Yeah" Everyone said. "When does the tournament start?" Hari asked. "Next week Saturday" Bera said. "We have 7 days to find a coach" Merdoi said.

"Okay we will start looking for a coach tomorrow" Mashu said.

The next day.

"We have looked everywhere but nobody wants to be our coach" Mashu said. "You looking for a coach you should try the Tabemono shop" A man said. He had Black hair and blue eyes. "I know someone who works there that was a coach for a football team is name is Burakku Jakku" The man said. "Thanks" Mashu said.

Mashu arrived in front of the Tabemono shop. (Tabemono translate to Food in Japanese)

Mashu opened the door and walked in. He saw a man with Smooth Blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Excuse me are you Burakku Jakku" Mashu said. The blonde haired man looked at the whole team.

"Yes" Jakku said. "Please be our coach" Mashu begged. "I will if you show me how good you are here's the deal I will shoot the ball 3 times at your goalkeeper if you save all 3 shots I will be your coach" Jakku explained.

"Fine with me" Mashu said. "So who is your goal keeper?" Jakku asked. "You are looking at him" Mashu said.

On the Football Pitch...

"Here I go" Jakku said. He kicked the ball has hard as he could towards the goal. Mashu saved the shot.

"Here comes no.2" Jakku said. "Extreme Drive" Jakku shouted. "God Hand" Mashu said. Mashu caught the shot.

"Here comes the last one" Jakku said. "Final drive" Jakku shouted kicking the ball. "Hong Kong Smash" Mashu said. Mashu saved the last ball.

Later on that day...

Mashu came into the football club room. "Team meet our new coach, Coach Burakku" Mashu said.

Saturday.

Every single team had come out of the tunnel. "I can't believe this is the championship tournament" Mashu said.

Later on that day...

Coach Burakku was on TV he was picking a number out of a jar. "Donway Eleven is going against Jet" The man announced.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Donway vs Jet! Jeiku is back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven but I do own Donway Eleven.

Chapter4: Donway Eleven Vs Jet! Jeiku comes back!

"Dragon Drive" Sani shouted. "Hong Kong Smash" Mashu shouted.

Coach Jakku called everyone. "Okay, the match against Jet is in 3 days, The Jet team are famous for their speed especially their striker and Captain Supidi" Rozu said.

"He has a Hissatu Technique called Tornado Drive" Rozu said. "Tornado drive is a really fast shoot that Hong Kong Smash can't stop" Coach Jakku said. "So I need a new Hissatu Technique" Mashu said.

"I have a good Hissatu Technique called Aeolus the hand" (Aeolus is Greek for the god of wind) Coach Jakku said. "How do I do it?" Mashu asked. "You spin around making a tornado then you stop. A big man comes out that looks like a god then you put out your right hand and a tornado come outs of your hand rotating the ball towards your hand" Coach Jakku explained.

"Oh I get it" Mashu said. "Hey where is Bera" Jon asked. "She went to pick up something" Natsu said. "She should be here by now" Rozu said. "There she is" Edowado said pointing at a limo coming their way.

Bera came out. "Bera what did you pick up?" Mashu asked. "See for yourself" Bera said. A boy came out of the Limo and that boy was Jeiku. "Jeiku!" Everyone shouted expect from the Coach Jakku. "You're back" Mashu cried hugging him.

Later on that day...

"So why did you leave?" Hari asked. "Well I had something else to do" Jeiku said.

FLASHBACK.

Jeiku was in a limo taking him to the hospital he had twisted his ankle in the game against Seapoi and his leg was bleeding so badly. He managed to play the whole game without getting any serious injury.

End of flashback.

"You twisted your ankle and it started bleeding how did that happen?" Mashu asked. "I don't know" Jeiku laughed.

"So how is your leg now?" Edowado asked. "Totally fine" Jeiku said. "Great now you can help me and Edowado complete how Hissatu technique. "Let me see it" Jeiku said.

Hari and Edowado showed Jeiku the whole technique. "Now I see what is wrong" Jeiku said. "That tornado thing don't do it, Instead Hari you kick the ball up into the air then you and both of you jump into the air hitting the ball and hit the ball at the same time" Jeiku explained. "We could try that" Hari said.

So they did it. "Blizzard Storm" They shouted hitting the ball at the same time. Mashu spins, making a tornado then stops. "Aeolus the Hand" Mashu shouted, but Aeolus the Hand failed and the ball went in.

"Nani? Mashu what was that technique" Jeiku said. "A new Technique that will help us in the next game" Mashu said. "Interesting" Jeiku said.

"Erm, Mashu aren't you forgetting something" Bera said. "No, don't thinks so" Mashu said. "THE COACH!" Rozu shouted.

"Oh yeah" Mashu said. "Jeiku meet Coach Jakku" Mashu said.

"Yo" Jeiku said. "Hi" Jakku said.

The day of the macth.

"Hi and welcome to the Champion Tournament first macth Donway Eleven Vs Jet" The commentator said.

Whistled!

Jeiku passed to Hari who then passed it back to Edowado. "Lighting Surge" Edowado shouted. He got past the midfielders and was now approaching the defenders. "Sani" Edowado shouted passing the ball to Sani. Sani looked at Jeiku who then nodded.

"Dragon Fire" they shouted. "Alright here comes the first point" Jon said. "Hurricane catch" The goalkeeper shouted. A hurricane came out of the ground stopping the ball.

"Supidi" The goalkeeper shouted kicking the ball to him. A tornado came out of the ground lifting the ball up into the air. Supidi jumped up in the air. "Tornado Drive"

"Aeolus the Hand" Mashu said, but Aeolus the hand failed. GOAL1-0 to Jet.

Kick off. Jeiku passed it to Hari who then passed it to Merdoi. "Sound of Music" Merdoi shouted making the midfielders fall asleep. "Keni" Merdoi shouted passing it to Keni.

"Time to use my new Hissatu Technique" Keni said. She kicked the ball into the air and whistled. Penguins came out of the ground. Keni jumped up into the air followed by the Penguins the Penguins attached to Keni's leg. "Emperor Penguin: Extreme drive" Keni shouted. "Hurricane catch" The goalkeeper said, but the shot was to powerful and the ball went in. Goal1-1. "Keni's new Hissatu Technique make's it in" The commentator said.

"Nice" Jeiku said giving Keni and High-five. Whistle!

Jet kicked off Supidi was now running with the ball. "Tornado Drive" Supidi shouted. "Aeolus the Hand" Mashu shouted. Goal2-1.

Half Time.

"I figured it out" Jeiku said walking towards Mashu. "You don't make a tornado you summon the Tornado" Jeiku said.

"Oh, how do I do that?" Mashu asked. "Did you see how the goalkeeper used hurricane catch, that how you do it" Jeiku said.

Second half.

Jet kicked off. Supidi ran with the ball and was already in the defence line. "Leave it to me captain" Jon said.

There was water everywhere and a shark was lurking around. "Shark attack" Jon shouted. A shark came out of the sea and ate the ball.

Jon kicked the ball up in the air but Supidi got the ball up in the air, and passed it to Germa the midfielder. Germa ran past everyone and passed it to Supidi.

"Here I come" Supidi said. "Tornado Drive" Supidi said. "Summon the tornado, how do I do that" Mashu thought. "I got it" Mashu said. Goal3-1.

Kick off.

Jeiku passed it to Hari who then got tackled by Germa. "Supidi" Germa shouted. Germa passed the ball to Supidi. "Tornado Drive" Supidi shouted.

Mashu stood still. Just then a Tornado came out of the ground summoning the god of wind. "Aeolus the Hand" Mashu shouted putting his hand forwards. A tornado came out of his hand roataing the ball to his hand.

Mashu had saved the shot. "Nice work" Edowado said. Mashu threw the ball to Edowado. "Hari lets go" Edowado said. "Blizzard Strom" They shouted.

"Hurricane catch" Mander the goalkeeper shouted. Blizzard storm was too powerful and the ball went in. Goal 3-2. Team Jet kicked off. Supidi ran with the ball but got tackled by Jeiku. "Hari let use that technique" Jeiku said. "That technique, what technique" Hari said.

"The Elemental technique" Jeiku shouted. "Oh yeah" Hari said. Jeiku was covered in fire and Hai was covered in snow. They both jumped into the air. "Elemental Drive" They both shouted kicking the ball at the same time. Goal3-3.

Kick off.

Supidi now had the ball. Jeiku tackled him and passed to Hari. Mashu ran up with Jeiku and Hari. All three of them jumped into the air. "Maximum Drive" The three of the shouted.

Goal 4-3. Whistle. "Donway Eleven has won their first macth in the champion's tournament against team Jet" The commentator said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: The date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven but I do own Donway Eleven.

Chapter5: The Date

Mashu just woke up. It was 12o'clock in the afternoon. He yawned and walked downstairs. "Morning dad, morning mom" Mashu yawned. "Are you finally awake" Mashu's mom said. "Yep" Mashu answered.

"That good" Mashu's dad said. "Your food is in the fridge" Mashu mom said. "Thanks" Mashu said walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw a bowl labelled _Mashu's breakfast._

Mashu took the bowl out and closed the fridge. Inside the bowl was ramen. Mashu put the Ramen in the Microwave and warmed it for about a minute.

He took out the Ramen and started eating. "Hey Mashu" Mashu's mom said. "Yes" Mashu said finishing the last spoon of Ramen. "Don't you have soccer practice today?" Mashu's mom asked.

"OH NO! I TOTTALY FORGOT" Mashu shouted running upstairs. He had a quick bath and brushed his teeth. He got changed into his Donway Eleven tracksuit bottom and tracksuit jacket. He packed his Donway Eleven goalkeeping uniform and ran downstairs. He got into his trainers.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" Mashu said rushing out of the door. "Bye Honey" They both said. Mashu ran all the way to school, he tripped over a rock and his elbow was bleeding. He stood up and kept running.

On the way he stopped to get a plaster to cover his bleeding elbow. He then ran to school and finally got there. "Look it Mashu" Jeiku shouted pointing to their running captain. Mashu stopped in front of Coach Jakku. "Sorry I'm late" Mashu said.

"It alright you are only 2 hours late" Coach Jakku sighed. Mashu smiled.

"MASHU!" Rozu and Natsu shouted running towards him. "You have a letter" Rozu and Natsu panted giving him the letter. "What does it say?" Jon asked.

"It says: _Dear Mashu, Will you go out with me tick the box that says yes if you want to go out with me and tick the box that says no if you don't want to go out with me. From Bera" _Mashu read.

"Bera?" Hari said. "Oooh. Mashu got a girlfriend, Mashu got a girlfriend" Jeiku sang. "So much for being the Ace striker" Edowado sighed. "Do you think it easy being the Ace striker" Jeiku said.

"Stop arguing" Coach Jakku said. "The important thing here is that Bera asked you out" Coach Jakku said looking interested. (Cause he really was interested).

"Mashu, what are you going to say" Sani asked. Mashu looked at Rozu and Natsu. "I can't say no so I guess I have to say yes" Mashu sighed.

Mashu ticked the Yes box. Rozu and Natsu took the letter put it into an envelope and went to post it. "Alright let start training" Coach Jakku said.

"Raian, Merdoi" Jeiku said. "Yes" They both said. "Let try making a Hissatu technique" Jeiku suggested. "Okay" They both said. "Jinx" Raian said. Merdoi punched Raian making him fly backwards.

"Man you really piss me off" Merdoi said. "Now I know never to get on your Nerve" Jeiku said. Raian walked back rubbing his head. "OUCH" He shouted. "Oh put a can in it" Merdoi said. "Guys the Hissatu technique" Jeiku shouted. None of them were listening they were too busy arguing.

Jeiku walked off in a strop. "Jeiku" Keni called out. "Yeah" Jeiku answered. "Why don't me you and Hari try making an Emperor Penguin Hissatu technique" Keni said. "Okay" Jeiku said walking towards Keni and Hari.

Later on that day.

Training was finished. Jeiku was living with Hari and Sani since they were both brothers. Mashu was walking home when he got text message from Bera saying "_Thanks_ _for saying yes. The date is tomorrow at 2'0 clock in the afternoon at the Kafe (Translate to cafe duh). See you there"._ Mashu put his phone back in his pocket and walked back home. "Hey Mum, hey Dad" Mashu said opening the door.

"Oh you are back have a nice time?" His mom asked. "Yeah" Mashu answered. "Anything unusual happen?" His dad asked. "Just one" Jeiku answered. His Brown haired dad looked at him with his sparkling blue eyes and his Blonde haired mom looked at him with her sparkling green eyes. "What?" They asked.

"Bera asked me on a date and I said yes" Mashu said. "Oh my little boy his becoming a man" His mom wiped.

"Good for you son" His dad said sounding proud. Mashu thought it would go like this. "Bera asked me out on a date and I said yes" Mashu said.

"Oh My God" His mum shouted. "You got asked out on a date you need to go shopping tonight and get yourself some good clothe" His dad said.

Back to normal.

Mashu went upstairs put his bag down and went to sleep.

The next day.

Mashu woke up at 1'0 clock, he had a bath brushed is teeth. He got changed into jeans, put on a white round neck and a shirt.

He went downstairs at 1:55. "Bye Mum, bye dad" Mashu said. "Peace" they both said. It was only a five minute walk to the Kafe from Mashu's house. When Mashu got there he saw the beautiful blonde haired girl with blue eyes and sun glasses on. She was wearing a short jeans and a shirt with a pink jacket on top.

"Hi Mashu" Bera waved. Mashu walked towards her and sat down. "So, what am I doing here" Mashu said clueless. Mashu had no idea what to do on a date because he had never been on one lots of girls no not lot of girls every single girl in their school expect Rozu and Natsu had asked him out but he said no.

"So how's the champion's tournament" Bera said. "Great we are waiting for the other match that is going on today to finish so we can see who we are up against" Mashu explained.

"So" Mashu said. "So" Bera said. "Want to go the amusement park?" Mashu asked. "Yes" Bera answered.

Mashu took Bera by the hand that was now blushing and ran towards the bus stop. They got there and got into the bus. They got to the amusement park. "To the roller coaster" Mashu said. Mashu and Bera rode every single ride there they were there for 3 hours or so.

After that they went to get ice cream. "That was fun" Mashu said. "Best time ever" Bera giggled.

Later on that day.

"I better get going" Bera said looking at her watch. Mashu gave Bera a hug. Bera blushed again and gave Mashu a kiss on the cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review. AN: I also need a name for the Emperor Penguin Hissatu technique that Keni, Hari and Jeiku do I also need to know how they do it so if you have any ideas please review and tell me.

Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6: Jeiku's brother arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, but I do own Donway Eleven.

AN: I have chosen the Emperor Penguin winner (Since he was the only one that actually gave me a name) and that person is Chaoz fantasy you have to read his fan fictions they are really good better than mine. The winning name is Emperor Penguin Jet flash so people here's chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Jeiku's brother arrives!

"Hari, Sani, Jeiku wake up" Hari's mum called out. Jeiku was on the top bunk, Sani was on the middle bunk and Hari was on the last bunk. (They have 4 bunks)

Hari's mum (Dee) came up stairs to see the boys still sleeping. There TV was still on because they were playing a Video game last night.

"YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY BREAKFAST!" Dee shouted. They fell of their bed landing on the floor, now they were awake. "You better hurry up" Dee smiled walking downstairs. They had bath since there were 7 bathrooms.

Brushed their teeth got into their school uniform. They packed their football kit and went downstairs. They had some ramen. When they finished they started walking to school.

"I wonder who we are going against next" Jeiku said. "I think we might be going against Team Aqua" Hari said. "Me too" Sani said. On the way they met Mashu who was looking really happy. "Hey Mashu" Jeiku said. "Hi" Mashu said joining them. "Why are you smiling?" Hari asked.

"I went on a date with Bera on Saturday" Mashu answered. "Let me get this straight. She asked you out on Friday and you went on a date on Saturday" Sani said.

"Yep" Mashu smiled. "Mashu get a hold of yourself" Jeiku said. "Sorry" Mashu said. "Anyway do you know who we are going against?" Hari asked. "Probably Team Aqua" Mashu said.

"That what I said" Hari smiled. They got to school and went to class. "Today class we are having a Pop quiz for the rest of the day" Mr Retook (A new teacher) said.

After school.

Jeiku, Mashu, Hari and Sani walked into the Soccer club room sitting down with a depressed look on their face. "What wrong captain?" Jon asked.

"We just had a Pop quiz marathon" Mashu answered. "What does that mean?" Edowado asked.

"It means that we had a pop quiz for the whole day" Jeiku explained. Coach Jakku entered the Soccer club room. "I now know which team we are going against next" Coach Jakku said.

"Team Aqua" Rozu said. Beside Rozu were Natsu and Bera. "Team Aqua are a team with strong attacking and good defending" Natsu explained.

"There goalkeeper is their captain, the goalkeeper name is Joji, and he has a Hissatu Technique called _Shark Bite_" Bera said.

"Looks like our new Hissatu Technique might just work" Keni smiled. "As soon as it completed" Hari sighed.

"What is your Hissatu Technique called?" Buradori asked. "Emperor Penguin Jet flash" Jeiku smiled.

"Our new Hissatu Technique will also help with the defending" Jemzu said. "Yeah" Edowado and Buradori said.

"What's your Hissatu Technique called?" Sani asked. "Jungle attack" Buradori answered.

"Me and Raian have also made our own Hissatu Technique" Merdoi said. "Cool, what is it called?" Ruku asked. "Eagle Buster" Raian answered. "The match is in two days" Rozu said. "Alright team let begin training" Coach Jakku said.

Training.

Keni ran with the ball while Jeiku and Hari ran past Keni, and jumps up before landing both feet on the ground, the distance is 0 meters, Keni whistled calling out Dark purple, azure and light blue penguins then rush out the ground and Jeiku and Hari start running again with the penguins followed behind, Keni then kicked the ball up into the air then does a bicycle kick towards Jeiku and Hari with a greyish blue aura surrounds the ball, Jeiku and Hari jumped to the side and then towards each other is where the ball is, Jeiku and Hari kicked the ball at the same time from the side the penguins swirl around it and two of the five turn into water which forms solid around the ball.

"Aeolus the Hand" Mashu shouted, but the ball flew up into the air and missed the goal completely hitting Sani on the head.

"WILL YOU CONTROL THAT BALL OF YOURS" Sani yelled. "Sorry" Jeiku, Hari and Keni smiled.

"Let do it one more time" Keni said. "Hai" Jeiku and Hari said.

"Let try it again" Jon said. Sani ran with the ball. A jungle appeared on the pitch. "Tiger armed" Jemzu shouted. (You know like what they do in Chrono stone but mine is different) "Cheetah armed" Edowado shouted. "Lion armed" Buradori shouted.

Jemzu was in a suit that was covered in Orange and Black, Edowado was in a suit covered in orange and black poka dot, and Buradori was in a suit covered in Orange.

They separated running in different directions, Sani didn't know where they were. "Jungle attack" They shouted attacking Sani getting the ball.

Raian kicked the ball up into the air. An eagle came out of the ground following the ball up into the air. "Eagle armed" they both shouted. They were in a brown suit and the wings of the Eagle were on their head. They jumped into the air and kicked the ball at the same time.

"Eagle Buster" They shouted. (Every one now has their own armed form they always did).

"Jeiku" A voice shouted. Jeiku looked to see a boy with the same hair style as him but with purple hair, he then realised that it was his brother Kage.

"Kage" Jeiku shouted running towards him. "Oni-Chan" Kage shouted running towards Jeiku.

They both hugged each other. "Am I missing something" Mashu said. Jeiku brought Kage to the pitch.

"Everyone this is my big bro Hono Kage" Jeiku said introducing his big bro.

"He was the one that thought me Spiral Fire" Jeiku explained. "Yo" Kage said. "He would like to join the Soccer club" Jeiku said.

"Sure" Coach Jakku said. "He has a really awesome Hissatu Technique" Jeiku said. "Show us" Mashu said.

"If you say so" Kage smiled. "Here I come Mashu" Kage said. Kage did a rainbow flick making the ball fly onto his leg which was stretched out (His hand are in his pocket) he then kicked the ball into the air which was hovering away from his face.

He kicked the ball several times make the ball purpled. He then Karate kicked the ball shouting "Death Impact"

The purple ball was now heading towards Mashu.

"Aeolus the Hand V2" Mashu shouted. He caught the ball easy peasy. "Wow what a nice Hissatu technique" Kage said. "That was a pretty good shoot" Mashu said rubbing his goalkeeper gloves.

Later on that day,

Kage had already joined Raimon School. Kage was going to be living with Hari, Sani and Jeiku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review you don't need a name just type what you thought about it. Ciaou!


	7. Chapter 7: First Half!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven but I do own Donway Eleven. AN: So excited this is my 7th chapter so cool. Here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7: First half

"Yes, yes, yes" Mashu shouted as he walked into school with Jeiku, Kage, Hari and Sani. It was Friday today. "Tomorrow is the day of the match" Jeiku exclaimed.

"I wonder what kind of Hissatu techniques or Hissatu tactics they have" Hari wondered. "Talking about Hissatu tactics do you remember that one we made up in our old school" Kage said.

"Do you mean Furious Wind" Jeiku said. "Yep" Kage nodded. "What is Furious wind?" Sani asked. "Don't worry we will tell everyone at the Soccer club" Kage answered.

They went to class as the bell rang.

After school.

Kage and Jeiku came into the Soccer club room. "Coach, we have a Hissatu tactics called furious wind" Kage said. "Explain it to us" Coach Jakku said.

"Well it needs 5 people that have an animal armed form, we have chosen Me, Kage, Hari and Sani" Jeiku explained. "See all of us change into our armed form, then kick then Jeiku kicks the ball up into the air, I jump into the air passing it to Sani who's also in the air and passes it to Hari then Hari kicks the ball all the way to the half way line and Jeiku kicks it all the way forward blowing away all the Midfielders and defenders then Merdoi changes into Musical bird armed form and shoots" Kage explained. "But we have to focus on the 4 of us completing Furious wind" Jeiku said. "And Merdoi you have to make a Armed Hissatu technique" Kage added.

"I think we could do that" Sani and Hari said.

"I will start practicing on the Hissatu technique" Merdoi said walking to another part of the pitch.

"Phoenix armed" Jeiku shouted. "Black Eagle armed" Kage shouted. "Blue dragon armed" Sani shouted. "Snowy owl armed" Hari shouted.

Jeiku was in a red flame suit with the Phoenix wings on his back. Kage had a black suit with the Black Eagle wings on his back. Sani was in a Blue suit with the dragon wings on his back. Hari was in a white suit with the snowy owl wings on his back.

Jeiku kicked the ball up into the air. Kage jumped into the air and kicked the ball to Sani who then kicked the ball to Hari, Hari kicked the ball to the half way line Jeiku got there just in time and kicked the ball forwards, but nothing happened.

"Maybe we are missing something" Kage said turning back to normal. Everyone else turned back to Normal. "Let try it again" Jeiku said.

"Musical bird armed" Merdoi shouted. She was now in a suit with musical notes on it and the Bird's wing on her back.

Musical notes appeared all around Merdoi. "Harmony" Merdoi shouted kicking the ball. The Musical notes entered the ball and the ball was now blue with Musical notes all around the ball. The ball flew towards the goal but changed course and hit Sani in the head.

"Why me" Sani cried. "Why is it always me" Sani cried again. "Sorry" Merdoi smiled.

Later on that day.

"We can figure it out at home" Kage said. "We have to figure it out before tomorrow" Jeiku said entering their house.

They took a Soccer ball and went to the garden. In the garden there was a shed. Hari knocked on the shed wall twice and the wall opened showing a lift. They entered the lift and the wall closed.

"The lift went underground to a place. The lift opened up. They were in a pitch that was underground. Sani clapped. The lights turned on.

"Right let's begin" Kage said.

The next day.

"Hi and welcome to Aqua vs Donway Eleven" Furanku (the commentator) said. They all went into their positions expect the captains Joji and Mashu. "Heads or tails?" The referee asked. "Tails" Mashu answered. He flicked the coin up into the air and it landed on heads.

"You begin" The referee said pointing to Joji.

Starting line up

Donway Eleven

GK: Mashu

DF: Jon

DF: Edowado

DF: Buradori

MF: Merdoi

MF: Keni

MF: Kage

ST: Sani

ST: Jeiku

ST: Hari

Sub.

MF: Raian

MF: Ruku.

Starting line up.

Aqua.

GK: Joji

DF: Nami

DF: Same

DF: Okuto

DF: Stuibun

MF: Uein

MF: Akseru

MF: Shon

MF: Neisan

ST: Adamu

ST: Ame

Sub

DF: Deibido

MF: Daineru

ST: Maku

Whistle.

Adamu passed it to Ame who passed it back to Akseru. "Let go" Ame shouted. Ame, Adamu, Shon, Akseru (who had passed it to Ame) and Uein ran together.

A big wave came out of the ground following the them. "This is our Hissatu tactics" Adamu shouted. "Big Waves" They shouted as the wave followed them.

"There it is Team Aqua's Hissatu tactics" Furanku said through the microphone. The wave took in the midfielders and defenders.

Ame who now had the ball was in front of the goal were Mashu was standing. The pitch turned into a lake. "Shark drive" Ame shouted as a shark followed the ball.

"Aeolus the Hand V2" Mashu shouted, but Shark drive was to powerful and the ball went in. Goal 1-0 to Team aqua.

"We can't use Furious wind it too risky" Kage said. "Then we will just have to score" Jeiku smiled.

Donway kicked off. Jeiku was running with the ball, as soon as he saw, Ame, Adamu, Shon Akseru, Shon and Uein he passed it to Kage. "Death Impact" Kage shouted.

Both his hands like a Sharks mouth. "Shark Bite" Joji shouted as a shark appeared beside him with its mouth open, he caught the ball.

"We might have to use that technique" Jeiku whispered. "We should" Jeiku said.

"Big Waves" They shouted. Ame was now in front of the Goal again. "Shark drive" Ame shouted.

"This time" Mashu thought. "Chaoz Dragon armed" Mashu shouted. He was now in a black suit with white wings on his back.

"Dragon Claw" Mashu shouted. He stopped the ball.

"Jeiku" Mashu shouted kicking the ball to him. "Kage" Jeiku shouted. "Let do it" Kage shouted.

He passed the ball to Kage. Kage did a rainbow flicked the ball onto his leg, he hit the ball several times and kicked the ball up into the air shouting "Death" Jeiku jumped into the air spinning Spiral he did a bicycle kick hitting the ball towards the goal shouting "Fire"

The ball was purple and covered in fire. "Shark Bite" Joji shouted, but Death Fire was too strong and went in. Goal 1-1.

"Alright" Jeiku and Kage cheered. Team Aqua kicked off. "Big waves" they shouted.

Ame now had the ball. "Shark armed" Ame shouted. He was in a blue suit. "Extreme Shark" Ame shouted kicking the ball.

"Chaoz Dragon armed" Mashu shouted. "Dragon claw" He shouted but Extreme Shark was too strong. Goal 2-1.

"Mashu" Jeiku shouted. "I'm fine, use Furious wind" Mashu said standing up.

"Right" Jeiku said.

"Phoenix armed" Jeiku shouted. "Black eagle armed" Kage shouted. "Blue dragon armed" Sani shouted. "Snowy Owl armed" Hari shouted.

"Furious wind" They shouted but it still failed. "Big waves" they shouted. Ame was now in front of the goal in a shooting position until the whistle went for the first half.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Second Half

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven but I do own Donway Eleven.

Chapter 8: Second Half.

"Coach put me on" Raian said. "I know what is wrong with Furious wind, just put me on" Raian exclaimed. "Okay" Coach Jakku said.

Line up

Donway Eleven second half: GK: Mashu, DF: Jon, DF: Edowado, DF: Jemzu, DF: Buradori MF: Merdoi, MF: Kage, MF: Raian, ST: Sani, ST: Jeiku, ST: Hari. Subs: Ruku, Keni

Aqua second half: GK: Joji, DF: Nami, DF: Same, DF: Okuto DF: Stuibun MF: Uein MF: Akseru MF: Shon MF: Neisan ST: Adamu, ST: Ame. Subs: Deibido, Daineru, Maku.

Whistle!

Jeiku passed it to Hari who passed it to Sani who then passed it to Kage, Kage passed to Jeiku. "Phoenix armed" Jeiku shouted. "Black Eagle armed" Kage shouted. "Galaxy Pegasus armed" Raian shouted. "Blue dragon armed" Sani shouted. "Snowy Owl armed" Hari shouted. Jeiku kicked the ball up into the air. Kage jumped into the air and kicked it to Sani who then Kicked to Hari, Hari kicked it to the halfway line were Jeiku and Raian were. "What you are missing is double power" Raian shouted as him and Jeiku jumped. They hit the ball at the same time blowing away all the midfielders and Defenders Merdoi now had the ball.

"Musical bird armed" Merdoi shouted. Musical notes swirled all around Merdoi. "Harmony" She shouted hitting the ball. The ball was covered in a light blue aura while the Musical notes were around the ball.

"Shark Bite" Joji shouted, but Harmony was too strong. Goal 2-2. "Merdoi's new Hissatu technique makes it in" Furanku said. "Alright" Merdoi shouted getting out of her armed form.

Team aqua kick off. Adamu passed it to Ame who passed it backwards. "Hissatu tactics: Big waves" They shouted. Ame was now in front of the goal again. "Captain" Jon shouted as he ran back with Jemzu, Edowado and Buradori.

"Tiger armed" Jemzu shouted. "Cheetah armed" Edowado shouted. "Lion armed" Buradori shouted. "Jungle attack" They shouted as the stole the ball from Ame. "Jeiku" Jemzu shouted passing the ball to him. "Hissatu tactics: Furious wind" They shouted. Merdoi was now in front of the goal. "I won't let you score" Joji said. "Octopus armed" Joji shouted as he was now in an orange suit. "Musical bird armed" Merdoi shouted. "Harmony" Merdoi shouted. "Thousand tentacles" Joji shouted. 8 tentacles came out from behind Joji and squeezed the ball.

He stopped the shot. "Ame" Joji shouted passing the ball to him. "Shark armed" Ame shouted. "Whale armed" Adamu shouted. "Aqua boost" They shouted hitting the ball together. "Chaoz Dragon armed" Mashu shouted. "Wing shield" Mashu shouted. A dragon appeared next to him and used his wings as shield to stop the ball. "Sani" Mashu shouted kicking the ball to him. "Blue dragon armed" Sani said. "Phoenix armed" Jeiku shouted. Jeiku was covered in fire, while Sani was covered in blue fire. Jeiku kicked the ball up into the air and him and Sani jumped they used their shoes to make an X and volleyed the ball shouting "Double X" "Octopus armed" Joji shouted. "Thousand Tentacles" Joji shouted, but Double X was too strong.

Goal 2-2.

Whistle.

Team Aqua kicked off. Ame ran with the ball towards the goal. "Shark attack" Jon shouted. Jon now had the ball, he passed it to Hari. "Snowy owl armed" Hari shouted. "Galaxy Pegasus armed" Raian shouted. "Phoenix armed" Jeiku shouted. Jeiku kicked the ball into the air and jumped into the air followed by Hari and Raian. The ball was covered in an Orange, Blue and white aura. "Triple Burst" They shouted kicking the ball.

Joji didn't even have time to react. Goal 3-2. Long whistle.

"And Donway Eleven has made it to final qualification round against team Seapoi" Furanku said. "Seapoi" Raian shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Burst!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven but I do own Donway Eleven. Chapter 9: Burst!

"Phoenix Tornado" Jeiku shouted but the Hissatu technique failed. "Why won't this work" Jeiku shouted.

"Try it again" Mashu shouted. Jeiku kicked the ball up into the air and jumped, he went into Phoenix armed mode. A Phoenix came out of the ground and flew into the air where Jeiku was. Jeiku was now spinning in a spiral way making a tornado and so was the phoenix, the Phoenix curled around the ball as in Flaming hot Feathers made the ball go on Fire.

"Phoenix Tornado" Jeiku shouted as he kicked the ball. The ball was on fire flying towards the goal were Mashu was. Mashu was just about to go into the Chaoz Dragon armed mode when the ball flew over the goal and hit Sani on the head.

"Again!" Sani shouted. "That is the 70th time this month" Sani screamed. "It can't be that much" Mashu said.

Sani walked over to a rock he turned it around. The rock had a tally chat on it that had 69 tallies', he added one more tally making it 70 tallies.

"Oh" Mashu smiled. "Mashu let me try it one more time" Jeiku exclaimed. "Okay" Mashu said.

Jeiku kicked the ball up into the air and jumped. _"I will complete it this time"_ Jeiku thought. There was a fire all around Jeiku's body. The fire cleared. Jeiku had Red hair and Red eyes.

"Could that be" Coach Jakku exclaimed. A phoenix came out of the ground and flew up in the air where Jeiku was. Jeiku was now spinning in a spiral sort of way making a tornado, so was the Phoenix. The Phoenix curled around the ball. Its flame hot feathers made the ball go on fire. "Phoenix Tornado" Jeiku shouted as he kicked the ball. The ball was heading towards the goal. "Chaoz Dragon armed" Mashu shouted but he didn't have enough time because Phoenix Tornado was just too fast.

Jeiku turned back to normal. "Whoa, Jeiku when did you learn that?" Mashu asked as everyone gathered around him. "I didn't" Jeiku answered.

"I know that power" Coach Jakku said. "What is it?" Hari asked. "It's called Burst!" Coach Jakku answered. "Jeiku as the power of the Fire Burst" Coach Jakku said.

"I do" Jeiku exclaimed. "Everyone in this team as a Burst, Coach Jakku said, In every game all of you have showed the your Burst power but you haven't fully unleashed it yet" Coach Jakku explained.

"Jeiku is one of the first to unleash his burst" Hari said. "Exactly" Coach Jakku said. "So how do we unleash burst?" Merdoi asked. "Burst is the result of training" Coach Jakku said. "By training you will be able to unleash your Burst power" Coach Jakku said.

"Alright team, let train" Mash shouted. "Yeah" They all said.

Training.

"Mashu you ready?" Jeiku asked. "Yep" Mashu smiled. "Burst: Fire" Jeiku shouted. His hair went Red so did his eyes. "Phoenix Tornado" Jeiku shouted.

"_I have to get stronger it's the only way" _Mashu thought. Mashu let out all his power. He was covered in White flame but the white flame disappeared and the ball went in.

"That was so close" Jeiku said as he went out of Burst mode.

"Let's try it again" Mashu said. "You're the captain" Jeiku smiled. "Spiral Fire remastered" Jeiku shouted.

"Burst: Chaoz" Mashu shouted, but... it still failed.

Later on that day...

Everyone had come close to mastering Burst so decided to train at home. "Mashu come on" Jeiku said. Mashu was going to Hari, Sani, Kage and Jeiku's house.

When they got there they went to the garden. In the garden there was a shed. Hari knocked on the shed's wall twice. The shed's wall opened and they went in. It was an elevator to the SSTG (Stands for Secret Soccer Training Ground)

The elevator stopped and opened. It was dark. Jeiku clapped twice and the light turned on. "Let us begin training" Kage said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it please review


	10. Chapter 10: Seapoi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven but I do own Donway Eleven.

Chapter 10: Seapoi!

"If we win our upcoming match we will make it to the quarter finals" Coach Jakku said. "Alright team let train" Mashu shouted. "Yeah" They all shouted.

"Jeiku, Hari and Keni will you help me train" Mashu asked. "Sure" They replied. "Ready" Keni said. "Yep" Mashu replied. "Let's go" Keni said.

Keni came running with the ball and Jeiku and Hari run past Keni and jump up before landing with both feet on the ground. (The distance between them is a fine five metres.)Keni whistled. A Dark purple, azure and light blue penguins' then rush out the ground and the two start running again with the penguins' followed behind.  
Then Keni kicks the ball somewhat higher up and with a bicycle kick towards the other two as a greyish blue aura surrounds the ball.  
Jeiku jumps to the right side and Hari jumps to the left side, then towards each other were the ball is and they both kick it at the same time from the side. The penguins swirl around it and two of the five turn into water which form solid around the ball and Jeiku and Hari shouted "Emperor Penguin Jet flash"

"Burst: Chaoz" Mashu shouted, but it still failed and Emperor Penguin Jet flash went in. "You are getting closer" Jeiku smiled.

"Let try it again" Mashu said. "Okay" Jeiku said.

"Burst: Fire" Jeiku shouted. "Phoenix Tornado" Jeiku shouted.

"Burst: Chaoz" Mashu shouted but it still failed.

The day of the match.

Donway Eleven Line up

GK: Mashu (Captain)

DF: Jon

DF: Edowado

DF: Jemzu

DF: Buradori

MF: Merdoi

MF: Kage

MF: Raian

ST: Sani

ST: Jeiku

ST: Hari

Subs

GK: Joji

MF: Ruku

MF: Keni

Team Seapoi line up

GK: Xared

DF: Redo

DF: Gabr

DF: Jare

DF: Cusai

MF: Harme

MF: Krea

MF: Madre

MF: Jute

ST: Reaper (captain

ST: Starem

Subs

GK: Tio

DF: Gasre

MF: Tareu

ST: Tameru

"We meet again Raian" Reaper said. "I see you are now the captain" Raian said. "Yep and we are stronger than ever" Reaper smiled and walked away.

Raian walked back to his position. Whistle.

Seapoi kicked off. Reaper was running towards Donway eleven side of the field. Reaper passed the ball to Jute. Merdoi approached Jute.

"Time stop" Jute said. Merdoi stopped and Jute walked past her and then clapped. "Reaper" Jute shouted as he passed it to him.

"Burst: Griffin" Reaper shouted. His hair went brown and so did is eyes. "What" the whole of Donway Eleven shouted.

Reaper jumped into the air, a griffin flew towards the ball. "Griffin strike" Reaper shouted as he kicked the ball.

"_If burst won't work then I will have to use Aeolus the hand" _Mashu thought. "Aeolus the hand" Mashu shouted, but Griffin strike was to strong. **GOAL 1-0**

"Raian, Kage let use our new Hissatu technique" Jeiku said. "Yeah" Raian said.

Whistle!

Donway Eleven kicked off. "Raian, Kage let go" Jeiku shouted. All three of them ran. "Hissatu tactics: Furious wind" They shouted.

Jeiku, Kage and Raian were now in front of the goal. Jeiku kicked the ball up into the air and jumped followed by Kage and Raian.

They were covered in thunder. They went past the ball several times making the ball turn into a yellow aura.

They then hit the ball at the same time shouting "Thunder Strike"

"Tsunami pun-" Xared said but Thunder strike was too fast. **GOAL 1-1** "Donway eleven new Hissatu technique makes it in"

"Alright" They cheered.

"Don't get cocky" Reaper smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: Raian's burst!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven but I do own Donway Eleven.

Chapter 11: Raian's burst!

Team seapoi kicked off, they score was 1-1. Reaper had the ball. "Burst: Griffin" Reaper shouted. He got past everyone and was now in front of the goal. Jeiku came running back.

"I won't let you get past" Jeiku said. "Are you kidding me you don't even have Burst" Reaper said. "Think again" Jeiku said as he went Burst.

Reaper ran at Jeiku and Jeiku ran at the Reaper the hit the ball at the same time, the ball was still on the ground and there was an explosion, the ball flew up into the air were Raian was.

"He planned it the whole time" Reaper said. "Galaxy Pegasus armed" Raian shouted. A Pegasus came out of nowhere.

"Pegasus Drive" Raian shouted. The ball flew towards the goal. "Aah" Xared shouted. There was water on the floor; the water formed a fist in front of Xared.

"Aqua fist" Xared shouted. He stopped Pegasus drive from going in. "Reaper" Xared shouted as he kicked the ball to him.

"Jute, Jare, Harme" Repaer shouted. Repaer ran with the ball with Jute, Jare and Harme behind him. They started running and sand appeared from the ground.

"Hissatu tactics: Sandstorm" They shouted. The sand storm blew away every one expect from Mashu and Jon. Jon started to spin making and water was on the ground.

There was now a whirlpool on the ground "Whirlpool" Jon shouted as the whirlpool sucked Reaper in and the water disappeared and Repaer was on the ground and the ball was with Jon who passed it to Jeiku.

"Burst: Fire" Jeiku shouted. "Phoenix Tornado" Jeiku shouted as he volleyed the ball. "Aqua fist" Xared shouted but Phoenix Tornado was too strong. **Goal 2-1.**

Whistle!

Seapoi kicked off. "Burst: Griffin" Reaper shouted. "Griffin strike" Reaper said as he kicked the ball. "Chaoz dragon armed" Mashu shouted. "Wing shield" Mashu shouted but Griffin strike was just too strong.

**GOAL 2-2**

Donway kicked off. Raian was now running with the ball. _"We can't afford to lose we've come too far if we lose we will never make it to the quarter finals WE WONT LOSE!" Raian thought._

"Burst: Galaxy" Raian shouted. Raian's hair went black and so did is eyes. "Raian finally went burst" Mashu smiled.

Raian looked at Jeiku who then nodded. "Burst: Fire" Jeiku shouted. Raian and Jeiku kicked the ball at the same time and it wasn't a Hissatu technique.

"Aqua fist" Xared shouted, but the shot was too strong. "Burst: Griffin" Reaper shouted, he tried to kick the ball back but the double power was too storng instead he ended up kicking the ball into the goal.

"Reaper the captain of seapoi as scored an own goal"

**GOAL 3-2!**

Seapoi kicked off. Reaper was still in burst mode and so were Jeiku and Raian. Jeiku tackled Reaper and moved up with the ball and got past everyone expect from one defender, Jeiku passed it to Raian who was now in front of the goal. The galaxy appeared. "Galaxy Drive" Raian shouted as he kicked the ball.

"Aqua fist remastered" Xared shouted but the ball went in. **Goal 4-2. **

Seapoi kicked off, but Raian tackled them and passed it to Jeiku. "Phoenix Tornado" Jeiku shouted.

**Goal 5-2. Final whistle. **


	12. Chapter 12: Sani's secret!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven but I do own Donway Eleven. This is going to be a very short chapter.

Chapter 12: Sani's secret!

Edowado ran at Sani who had the ball but Sani dribbled past him and passed it to Jeiku, Jeiku passed it to Hari who then passed it back to Sani.

Sani kicked the ball up into the air; a blue dragon came out of the ground and flew to where the ball was the ball was now covered in a blue arua.

Sani jumped into the air and bicycle kicked the ball shouting "Dragon Break" The ball flew towards the goal followed by the dragon.

Mashu put out his hand and stopped the ball easily. "Mashu you are getting stronger but can you stop this" Jeiku said.

Jeiku kicked the ball up into the air and him, Sani and Hari jumped into the air. Hari kicked the ball to Sani who passed it up to Jeiku who hit the ball downwards.

"Big Bang" They shouted. Mashu put out both his hand and then a 2 Gold hand came out of the ground in front of Mashu. "Golden stop" Mashu shouted but Big Bang was too powerful and went in.

The next day...

It was Saturday and the quarter finals were tomorrow and they were going against Team Majin. They had training today to. "Everyone I need to talk to you" Coach Jakku said. "There are 2 snitches in this team" Coach Jakku said.

"Coach you've noticed too" Jeiku said. Coach Jakku nodded. "I also know who does snitches are: Sani and Kage" Coach Jakku said.

"So you finally figured it out" Sani smirked an evil smirk. "Brother is this true?" Jeiku asked. "Yes I am the striker of the Dragon strikers and Sani is the captain of the Dragon strikers.

Sani smirked and took off his shirt and threw it on the ground and wore his jacket and Kage did the same thing.

"We will see you in the finals" Sani said. "If you can make it" Kage smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dilemma, please review.


	13. Chapter 13: Team Majin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma eleven but I do own Donway Eleven.

Chapter 13: Team Majin.

Today was the day of the Quarter Finals. Everybody was in the Donway Caravan which is similar to the Inazuma caravan but the Donway Caravan was painted black and red with a shield that said Donway.

Coach Jakku told everyone to put on their seatbelts as he started the caravan he changed the gear and they were off.

It was a 2 hour ride to the Merda stadium. On their way they were watching a quarter final which was Dragon strikers against Team jungle.

Sani was moving with the ball him and Kage were doing one- two, they got past the defenders and were now in front of the goal. Sani kicked the ball up into the air and him and Kage jumped and volleyed the ball shouting "Dragon boost."

The ball flew towards team Jungle goal keeper. "Tiger- but Dragon boost had already went in it was now 6-0 to the dragon strikers.

Team jungle players had injuries on their body but they never gave up.

Team jungle kicked off. Their striker Hebi had the ball, a jungle appeared "Snake drive" Hebi shouted as he kicked the ball a snake followed the ball.

The Dragon strikers moved out of the way as the ball flew towards their goal keeper Drago. He caught the ball with one hand.

He kicked the ball to Kage. Kage ran with the ball he rainbow flicked it onto his left leg and kicked it in front of his face he used his leg to slice the ball (like what Fubuki does in wolf legend) and the volleyed the ball shouting "Dragon claws." The ball flew straight into the goal sending the goal keeper flying into the goal.

Team jungle kicked off but got tackled by Sani. "Dragon break" Sani shouted. The goal keeper jumped out of the way and the Hissatu shot sent the goal flying.

Long Whislte.

The scores were 8-0 to the Dragon strikers, the Dragon Strikers had now made it to the semi finals against team Mizu.

They turned off the TV. If Donway Eleven won this match they would make it to the semi finals against team kung-fu.

They had arrived at the stadium and got changed.

Few minutes later.

The teams were in the tunnel and were now making their way outside the referee grabbed the red and white soccer ball.

Team Majin line up.

GK: Likuta

DF: Reece

DF: Kuta

DF: Shu

DF: Inori

MF: Iris

MF: Hami

MF: Ramire

MF: Mesion

ST/Captain: Ichigo

ST: Kodi

Subs:

ST: Kame

Donway line up

GK: Mashu

DF: Jon

DF: Edowado

DF: Jemzu

DF: Buradori

MF: Merdoi

MF: Ruku

MF: Keni

ST: Joji

ST: Jeiku

ST: Hari

Whislte.

Jeiku passed it to Hari who then ran forward. Hami tried to tackle Hari but Hari jumped and passed it to Joji.

Joji passed it to Jeiku he was about to shoot when Kuta, Shu and Reece came up to him. They ran towards him but he passed it to Hari who was now in front of the goal.

Hari jumped up into the air with the ball on his leg, he then kicked it higher, and then volleyed it shouting "Extreme Blizzard."

"Majin the Hand" Likuta shouted. Likuta easily stopped the ball. "Weaklings" Likuta smirked as he kicked it to Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped up into the air with the ball and was spinning in a spiral sort of way and the volleyed the ball shouting "Devil's Fire."

The ball, which was covered in a black and red arua, was now flying towards the goal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_OC SUBMISSION._

_Name: Last, First_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Eye colour:_

_Hair:_

_Hari colour:_

_Hissatu Element:_

_Hissatu Techniques:_

_Element:_

_Hobbies:_

_Casual clothing:_

_Personality:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Position: (As to be striker or Midfielder)_

I will only be taking 1 striker and I midfielder. Ciaou Ciaou!


End file.
